The present invention relates to utility meters and, more particularly, to a modular utility meter having at least one removable module.
Utility meters are commonplace with regard to measuring utility or commodity consumption or usage (e.g. electricity, gas, water, and the like) for billing the consumer. Such utility meters are interposed between the source of the utility and the usage point. The utility meters are generally located proximate the area of usage of the commodity and, in the case of electricity meters, may be mounted on a side of the facility in which the electrical energy is consumed.
There are many types and varieties of utility meters including those that measure kilowatt-hours only, and those that have expanded capability to perform demand metering or time of use metering. Utility meters may also measure and/or calculate various other energy-related quantities that may be useful for load optimization or diagnostic purposes.
Utility meters that measure electricity usage typically include sensor circuitry and measurement or registration circuitry. The sensor circuitry obtains energy-related measurements from the utility power lines. The measurement or registration circuitry generates energy consumption information that can be communicated externally via a display and/or external communications.
While the sensor circuitry is typically analog, the measurement or registration circuitry often incorporates digital circuitry as well as analog components. More recently, digital circuitry has been increasingly employed because of its ability to generate and analyze energy consumption data in a variety of ways. Electricity meters having digital processing circuitry are in widespread use.
One advance that has arisen with the use of digital circuitry in electricity meters is the ability to employ modular meter designs. In particular, because the metering information is generated by digital circuits as opposed to mechanical counters and registers, the metering information is readily communicated via electrical signals between modular components. One example of a modular meter is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,004. The meter described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,004 includes a sensor module which includes the meter""s sensor circuitry and a removable measurement module that contains the registration circuitry and meter displays. The modular meter allows for easy upgrade or enhancement to the meter because the measurement module or removable component module may easily be replaced by an upgraded or enhanced component module. By contrast, upgrade of a non-modular meter often required replacement of the entire meter, which incurred unnecessary expense.
One problem that has arisen from the use of modular meters is the increased need to inhibit or prevent tampering and/or disassembly of the meter for any purpose by unauthorized persons. Methods preventing tampering in non-modular meters have been in use for years. Such methods may include the installation of the meter into a meter mounting device that is locked or sealed.
The prior methods of preventing tampering, however, do not address the unique characteristics of modular meters. In particular, the prior methods of preventing removal of the entire meter are typically installed at or near the base of the meter, which is the location of the non-removable module of a modular meter. As a result, such methods do not adequately prevent the separation of the removable module from the non-removable module of the meter. The separation of the removable module from the non-removable module by unauthorized persons can result in energy theft, damage to the meter, and even injury.
For example, in many modular meters, including the one discussed above, it is the removable module that contains the circuitry that retains the energy consumption information for billing purposes. As a result, separation of the removable module from the base module of the meter can result in potential energy theft. Even if separation of the removable module could not result in energy theft, the removal of the module by an unauthorized person may nevertheless damage the meter and/or expose the person to injury.
Thus, prior art meter sealing devices do not adequately inhibit the separation of a removable component module from the base module of a meter. It is noted that other types of prior art seals exist that are provided primarily for warranty purposes and not for tamper protection because the seal is not readily accessible. As such, the prior art seals do not provide an adequate deterrent against tampering.
There is a need, therefore, for an arrangement that inhibits separation of modules of a modular meter. To the extent that such arrangement cannot prevent separation, it is desirable that such an arrangement provide some visible indication of tampering should separation of the modules occur.
The present invention is a utility meter having a component module or housing removably mountable to a base wherein the component module includes a security sealing device for a module-to-base mounting fastener. The security sealing device provides a visible, tamper resistant feature for the utility meter.
In one form, the present invention is an arrangement for use in a utility meter having a base configured to be mounted to a structure and a component module adapted to be releasably secured to the base. The arrangement inhibits unauthorized removal of the component module from the base. The arrangement includes a mounting fastener assembly disposed on the component module and a closure element. The mounting fastener assembly has an access opening configured to receive a mounting fastener and a mounting opening configured to allow a portion of the mounting fastener to extend therethrough and into the base. The mounting fastener includes a portion configured to be retained by the base. The closure element is pivotally attached to the component module and is movable into a first position wherein the closure element restricts the access opening and into a second position wherein the access opening is accessible.
In another form, the present invention is a component module for a modular utility meter, the component module configured to be releasably coupled with a base that is adapted to be mounted to a structure and in communication with a utility commodity. The component module includes a housing, a fastener mount, and a closure element. The fastener mount is disposed on the housing and includes a first opening configured to receive a mounting fastener and a second opening configured to allow a portion of the mounting fastener to extend therethrough to be received by the base. The mounting fastener includes a portion configured to be retained by the base. The closure element is operable in a first position to restrict access to the first opening, and is operable in a second position to allow access to the first opening.
In yet another form, the present invention is an arrangement for use in a utility meter having a housing configured to be releasably secured to a structure. The arrangement inhibits unauthorized removal of the housing from the structure and includes a mounting fastener assembly and a closure element. The mounting fastener assembly is disposed on the housing. The mounting fastener assembly has an access opening configured to receive a mounting fastener, the mounting fastener configured to fasten the housing to the structure. The closure element is pivotally attached to the component module, the closure element movable into a first position wherein the closure element restricts the access opening and into a second position wherein the access opening is accessible.
It is noted that the present invention provides an arrangement for inhibiting unauthorized removal of a meter housing from a structure that may be used to inhibit unauthorized removal of a component module from a base module of a modular meter. However, it is noted that such arrangement is furthermore useful for inhibiting the removal of any meter housing from any structure to which it is secured. Thus, at least some aspects of the present invention have application in non-modular meters as well.